Today, media playback/management applications, such as iTunes™ media playback and management application available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino Calif., can operate on client devices, such as personal computers and desktop computers. ITunes™ can also permit users to share media assets from one client device to another by way of a local network connection. In addition, handheld media players, such as iPod™ media player, available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino Calif., have been used to provide mobile media playback for users.
Apart from media playback/management applications or media players, social networking websites permit users to establish their own virtual space and associate with friends. The virtual space for a particular user can be customized by the user to provide text, audio, and/or images (photos, video). Visitors, sometimes only authorized users (e.g., friends), can access the virtual spaces. Examples of social networking websites that provide spaces include MySpace, Facebook, Friendster and various others.
Unfortunately, however, conventional media playback/management applications have little or no concept of social networking. Social networking websites also tend not to have any concept of traditional media storage, management and playback as provided by media playback/management applications. Consequently, there is a need for inter-relating media management/playback applications with social networking concepts.